The overall objective of this project is to investigate the three-dimensional structure of tumor regulatory proteins by X0ray diffraction methods. The protein currently being studied is Nerve Growth Factor. A further objective is the development of anomalous scattering methods for the determination of molecular structure. These techniques are being developed using the synchrotron radiation source at Stanford and applied to the structural solution of Gramicidin A.